Esperanza
by Izumi Masen vB
Summary: Situado unos años después del final. Hecho con el permiso de la autora. La confianza es arma de dos filos, pero todo lo que haces tiene sus consecuencias
1. Prólogo

Bueno, este epilogo es por mi cuenta pero procede de la historia "Espejismo" de Tlacuilo1. Les recomiendo que le den una buena leída y luego regresen de lo contrario no garantizo que entiendan lo que están por leer.

Esto está dedicado a quien -como yo- lloró, amó y sufrió con _Espejismo_.

**Espero haber aprobado el reto Tlacuilo1**

Oh! Lo olvidaba aquí está el link de la historia, todo sin espacios...

www . Fanfiction s / 8044024 / 1 / Espejismo

Ahora sin más... A leer!

* * *

Tomó las riendas de su caballo y avanzó hacia el horizonte. Realizaba estas caminatas matutinas diariamente desde que se había vuelto el Maou de Shin Makoku. La ayudaba a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido desde su ascensión al trono...

Gwendal se había marchado a sus tierras, no había vuelto a hablarle y, aunque no se lo decía, sabía que su Aniue lo culpaba por la partida de Gunther y su posterior abandono

Gunther se había casado con Yozak un par de meses después de dejar Pacto de Sangre. Tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Adolphe* que hacía unas semanas se había comprometido con Lindsey; quien , supieron más tarde, era el hijo no reconocido del difunto Sir Conrart Weller.

La noticia había impactado a todos los nobles pero, si bien se sorprendieron, ninguno comentó nada al respecto y es que el nombre Conrart Weller se había vuelto algo prohibido para la corte.

Su tío Woltorana se había encargado de eliminar hasta el más mínimo rumor de que fue Wolfram quien causo la muerte del _mestizo. _Wolfram se había dado cuenta de que Woltorana odiaba a los mestizos pero no entendía el porqué, hacía dos días su madre le había dicho el porque:

_Woltorana se había enamorado de un mestizo..._

Según le dijo su madre ambos se amaban, pero unos mese antes de que volviera a Bielefeld, esa persona se había marchado sin mediar una palabra... Lo cuál originó que no aceptara la relación de su sobrino con un _mestizo, _eso sumado a su posterior adulterio había hecho que Woltorana enfocara todo su odio hacia Yuuri, arrastrando consigo a Wolfram...

Wolfram paró su caballo, amarró las riendas a un árbol que se encontraba a un lado del camino y se recostó en el mismo. Estaba demasiado cansado, no había habido una sola noche en la que hubiera dormido bien, al menos no desde su ascensión al trono. Aún tenía esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, podría haberle dicho a Gisela que le ayudara pero ella también se había marchado.

Gisela y Dorcas se habían ido pocos días después de que Gunther se fuera. Dorcas se había casado y trabajaba para la familia von Kristh. Gisela ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a personas de escasos recursos en los límites del territorio von Kristh. Esta sería la primera vez que iría a visitarla y todo debido a su madre.

Cherie estaba muy enferma, su salud empeoraba cada vez màs. Dentro de dos días sería su fiesta de cumpleaños y tal vez sería el último. Su deseo era que todos los que una vez vivieron en Pacto de Sangre estuvieran con ella para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Wolfram había ido personalmente a visitar a todos los nobles que una vez habían vivido en el castillo, hacía unas horas había salido del castillo del hermano de Annissina, donde esta ultima vivía con Greta. Wolfram no había visto a su hija desde días antes de la muerte de Yuuri.

Yuuri… Ese nombre aún le quemaba el alma. Entre más reflexionaba, más se daba cuenta de que realmente todo se debió a una falta de paciencia, confianza y comunicación.

Confianza, al parecer era un arma de dos filos. Wolfram confiaba en la fidelidad de Yuuri y, al parecer, Yuuri confiaba en que Wolfram nunca se enteraría de su infidelidad.

_Si algo le habían enseñado los acontecimientos de los últimos años era que la confianza es solo un espejismo..._

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, la misma pesadilla otra vez, siempre era lo mismo.

Sin embargo ahora no tenía tiempo para detenerse a analizar sus sueños. Debía llegar a casa de Gisela lo más pronto posible. Desató a su caballo y siguió cabalgando.

De pronto escucho un grito, alzó la mirada y vio a Gisela corriendo mientras le hablaba a alguien frente a ella. Giró la vista y alcanzó a ver una cabellera negra desplomarse al suelo.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

Bueno quería seguir la tradición de la autora con respecto a los nombres así que es un nombre celta.

*Adolphe: Guerrero de Noble Estirpe

¿A quien le pertenecen esos cabellos negros? Lo dejo a su imaginación...

Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola! Ya volví con más de mis locuras! Agradeciendo a todos los que dejaron un review y a los lectores anónimos.

Gome nasai, Lamento al tardanza pero, si he de ser sincera, esta historia no estaba contemplada para más capítulos. Además mi inspiración está fallando un poco...

Bueno esta es la segunda parte. Gracias por su paciencia.

**Para que conste Tlacuilo1, la tardanza fue culpa de los chaneques xD**

Como ya dije, esta historia es mía pero proviene del universo de _"Espejismo" _que escribió _Tlacuilo1,_ yo solo lo continué por mis deseos vagos y algo egoístas de tener un final medianamente feliz pero no me malinterpreten, el final original me encantó.

Ahora sin más aclaraciones. A leer!

* * *

Era un día común, Gisela se había levantado temprano. Hoy debía ir a revisar a Courtney una chica que vivía a las afueras del territorio von Kristh. Suspiró, esa chica era difícil, ¡Incluso más que Lord Voltaire! y eso que ese hombre era un hueso duro de roer, aunque con él era fácil convencerlo ya que siempre anteponía la seguridad del país a la suya propia, un simple chantaje y hacía lo que le pedías. Suspiró cansadamente, extrañaba Pacto de Sangre pero no era seguro vivir allí.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella. Aún no creía esta bizarra situación. No podía asimilar que el Wolfram que ella había conocido hubiera matado a su prometido. Claro que entendía que Lord Bielefeld estaba herido al saber de la traición de su hermano y su prometido pero, a su parecer, Wolfram había exagerado las cosas. Había logrado comprender todas las acciones del actual Maou, bueno todas excepto una.

_¿Porqué había querido mantener al joven Shibuya con vida si ya no lo amaba?_

A veces pensaba que era por la culpa, pero con el correr de los días llegó a creer que Wolfram _todavía lo amaba_.

Pero si lo amaba _¿Porque no lo perdono? _Se cuestionaba.

Bueno al parecer el joven von Bielefeld era un persona muy compleja... Pero no debía interesarle ya que no vivía en Pacto de Sangre aunque sabía que _tendría _que volver algún día pero esperaba que no fuera pronto. La situación en la capital del país no podría estar más tensa...

Se había enterado que el Maou había realizado proezas y reformas de tal forma que pudo aumentar la prosperidad del país pero nadie vivía feliz allí. Había mucha censura e intranquilidad además la sonrisa de quien fuera el demonio pacificador, a pesar de los años, aún no era olvidada.

Los nuevos reyes, Wolfram y Elizabeth, se habían separado hacía unos meses, corrían los rumores acerca de las razones que originaron la separación...

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Ojalá no fuera otra _invitación _para volver a ser la médico oficial del Pacto de Sangre, estaba cansada de tener que ver soldados y soldados ¿Acaso Lord Bielefeld no entendía un _NO _por respuesta? Suspiró, al fin y al cabo _volvería_ a Pacto de Sangre más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir y ver a Cassidi muy agitada a punto de volver a golpear la puerta:

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Gisela- ¿Acaso Courtney se puso mal otra vez? Estaba a punto de ir a verla.

La mujer frente a ella negó con la cabeza mientras le pedía que la acompañara. Gisela la siguió hasta su casa, donde Courtney las esperaba en la puerta. Al verlas llegar solo se adentró en la casa seguida de su madre y una desconcertada Gisela. Lo que encontró adentro la sorprendió.

En el sofá, cubierto por una sabana, estaba un chico de aproximadamente 15 años, de complexión regular y _¿cabellos negros?_

-Ayer lo encontramos en el bosque cuando íbamos a buscar flores-dijo Courtney- Estaba lleno de mordidas y moretones.

-Pensamos que estaba muerto pero cuando nos acercamos...

En ese momento el joven recostado comenzó a gemir lastimeramente. Gisela se acercó un poco más al joven. Observo sus delicadas facciones, no parecía un joven cualquiera incluso pudo apreciar el latente maryoku que lo mantenía con vida, uno_ muy poderoso_ debía admitir.

-Queríamos pedirle que por favor lo ayudara- pidió Cassidi- Nosotras ya no sabemos que hacer.

-Claro, con gusto lo atenderé- hizo una pausa- ¿Hay algún modo de llevarlo a mi casa?

De esa manera, ella había prácticamente _adoptado _a ese joven que ahora yacía frente a ella. Debía admitir que tenía un problema grave. Su maryoku lo mantenía con vida pero no sería por mucho tiempo más, si ese joven deseaba vivir debía despertar a más tardar mañana o moriría irremediablemente.

Lo que más le había sorprendido es que algunas veces murmuraba cosas. Al principio no entendía lo que quería decirle, pero al pasar los días lo pudo comprender:

_Perdóname_

Era todo lo que decía. No entendía, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Solo debía encargarse de que ese joven viviera. Hoy saldría a comprar víveres. Esperaba que cuando regresara el joven siguiera con vida. Aunque a decir verdad ya no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de que despertara.

Había tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba. Al llegar a casa escuchó que algo se quebraba. No era posible, se marchaba dos horas y... ¡Oh Shinou! El joven estaba en su casa.

Entró lo más silenciosamente posible y vio al joven de pie dándole la espalda, recogiendo con las manos lo que parecían ser pedazos de cristal roto.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella- En seguida lo recojo.

El joven frente a ella dio un respingo y volteo a verla con sus grandes ¿ojos negros?. Un momento, ese joven tenía el cabello y los ojos negros... _Soukoku_ pensó ella.

Antes de que Gisela pudiera decirle algo, el chico salió corriendo. Ella lo siguió, mientras le gritaba que volviera y que sus heridas aún no estaban totalmente sanadas. Mientras lo perseguía de reojo pudo ver a Lord Bielefeld. ¡Genial! Simplemente genial, su día ya no podía ponerse mejor...

De pronto el chico se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

Al parecer este día sería bastante largo...

* * *

Wolfram estaba muy sorprendido ¿Cabellos negros? ¡En el nombre de Shinou! ¿Como demonios era eso posible?.

Vio a Gisela acercarse al joven y poner la cabeza del mismo en su regazo. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Gisela?-preguntó consternado

-No lo sé Excelencia, pero este joven necesita atención médica urgente.

-¿Resistiría el viaje a Pacto de Sangre? ¿O es realmente necesita la atención con urgencia?

-Si resistiría el viaje, Su Excelencia.

-Bien-le respondió-Ahora ve por tu caballo.

Wolfam bajó de su caballo, se acercó a Gisela, tomó al joven que descansaba en su regazo, lo subió al caballo y como pudo subió el para acomodar al chico de tal forma que la cabeza del mismo reposaba a la altura de su corazón.

Esperó a que Gisela montara su caballo para comenzar a avanzar. Al poco tiempo volvió a ver los tulipanes rojos. Observó de reojo al joven que se encontraba recostado en su pecho. No podía evitar recordar a cierto enclenque que una vez amó... o tal vez ¿Seguía amando?

¿Acaso Elizabeth tenía razón? ¿Las pesadillas se debían a la culpa? ¿Aún no lo había superado? ¿Aún amaba a Yuuri?

Ella se lo había querido demostrar antes de marcharse y al parecer tal vez tendría algo de razón...

_=Hacía dos meses=_

Wolfram y Elizabeth habían ido a visitar a Cherie para hablar con ella sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños ya que faltaba menos de un mes para la misma. De pronto Cherie mencionó a Yuuri y como le gustaría que el _regresara_ para acompañarla en su fiesta, ya que ella no sabía que el mismo había muerto. Al oir ese nombre Wolfram se había levantado y había salido de la habitación aporreando la puerta al salir rumbo a su habitación. Elizabeth lo siguió, una vez adentros de sus aposentos, lo confrontó:

-Wolfram, esto no es posible-dijo ella indignada- Es tu madre y está muriendo ¿Como puedes hacerle esto?

-Ella no debió insinuar eso-le contestó sin inmutarse.

-¿No debió insinuar que, Wolfram? Ella no insinuó nada, es tu imaginación. ¿O acaso crees que insinuó algo?- le dijo ella al borde de la desesperación al ver su cara inexpresiva- Entonces, si es así, dime que no debió insinuar: ¿Que te rehusaste a perdonar a tu prometido? ¿Que lo asesinaste a sangre fría? ¿Que mataste de inanición a tu hermano? ¿Que te creíste tan perfecto como para condenarlos? ¿Aún cuando amabas al Maou? ¿A pesar de que querías a tu hermano? ¿Que Wolfram? Dime que no debío haber insinuado, porque francamente ya no te entiendo...

-No tenía idea de que sabías eso- le respondió él francamente sorprendido, creía que todos habían creído la versión _oficial_ dada por su tío.

-Wolfram, todos lo saben-suspiró-El hecho de que nadie te lo haya dicho, no quiere decir que lo ignoren...

Elizabeth hizo una pausa, lo que estaba por decir no era fácil... pero era lo mejor...

-Wolfram, quiero la anulación de este _matrimonio_

_-..._

-Ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, observando como la culpa te causa esas pesadillas- él la miró extrañado- Si, se muy bien que no puedes dormir. ¿En serio creeiste que no me daba cuenta de que todas las noches te levantabas de la cama y te quedabas sentado junto al balcón?-ella suspiro- Wolfram, se sincero, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si hubieras perdonado a Y...

-¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE! Yo lo amaba,maldita sea ¡LO AMABA! ¿Y él que hizo? Me usó, simplemente me usó..

Aunque no lo admitiera, Wolfram si lo había pensado, vaya que si... Pero no los había perdonado... Esa herida todavía no cicatrizaba...

Elizabeth suspiró, realmente su oni-chan había cambiado en demasía... Sin embargo, pudo percibir como lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Wolfram, ella se acercó para abrazarlo pero él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Además tu no sabes lo que yo sentí-le reclamó-No sabes lo que es estar lejos de la persona que amas, siéndole fiel en todo momento, pensando solo en él, esperando el día en qeu lo puedas volver a ver... Y luego saber que está con otra persona... Tú no sabes lo que es eso, Elizabeth...

Ella lo observó por unos segundos-Claro que lo sé, Wolfram.. Yo lo viví contigo...

Wolfram levantó la mirada y observó fijamente a la chica frente a él ¿Con él? Pero ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

-¿Recuerdas cuando vine por primera vez a Pacto de Sangre?-preguntó ella al ver su semblante aturdido

-Si, fue cuando...

-Cuando vine por una _entrevista de matrimonio_ con el Maou -pudo observar que Wolfram fruncía el ceño- En ese entonces _yo te amaba, _incluso pelee por el derecho a casarme contigo. Pero ¿Sabes? Renuncié a ti..

Wolfram estaba completamente sorprendido, si así fue entonces ¿Quien era ella para juzgarlo? Iba a reclamarle pero Elizabeth habló primero

-Yo renuncié a ti, pero no fue algo fácil -se sentó- Pero aun así lo hice. ¿Quieres saber porque? -él asintió- Lo hice porque tu amor hacia el Maou era puro, realmente era algo que nunca había visto... ¡Incluso te interpusiste entre nosotros dos cuando iba a atacarlo! Al ver eso pude ver que tu realmente eras feliz con él, después él te confesó sus sentimientos, yo creí que si algún día tenían problemas lo superarían juntos, que el amor de ambos los mantendría unidos -hizo una pausa- Pero veo que me equivoque...

-...

-No te preocupes por el papeleo.. mañana a primera hora tendrás el documento en tu despacho- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente-Buenas noches, _oni-chan. _Además se lo que sentiste con la traición de tu hermano...

Y sin más salió de la habitación, Wolfram se quedó parado en el mismo lugar por unos minutos más. Y así lo había echo, Elizabeth había tomado sus maletas y se había ido. Fiel a su palabra el documento estaba en su escritorio cuando ella se marchó, ademas de una carta. Elizabeth le había confrontado y no supo responderle... Si ella lo hiciera de nuevo, tampoco sabría...

-Su excelencia-la voz de Gisela lo regresó a la realidad-Debemos descansar, ya solamente faltan un par de horas para llegar a Pacto de Sangre, pero hemos cabalgado toda la noche...

Wolfram observó a su alrededor, era de noche y podía ver las estrellas, la luna era lo único que les alumbraba el camino.

-Esta bien Gisela, descansemos aquí.

Vio un par de arboles cercanos y se acerco a ellos, con cuidado bajó de su caballo evitando que el joven sobre él se lastimara. Depositó al chico en el pasto junto a un árbol, despues tomó las riendas de ambos caballos y los ató a las ramas. Gisela no tardó en dormirse, recostada en una roca cercana.

Wolfram observó fijamente al joven junto a él, tenía en cabello negro azabache ¿Que probabilidades había de que fuera un _soukoku total_?

Levantó su mirada hacia las estrellas, inexplicablemente comenzaba a tener algo de sueño...

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un peso encima de sí. Abrió los ojos desconcertado para mirar al joven acurrucado sobre él.

¿Quien demonios se creía ese joven? Aunque debía admitir que el calor de su cuerpo le provocaba inmensas ganas de dormir... Más tarde le reclamaría a ese joven imprudente por sus acciones...

* * *

Gisela se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Se desperezó y volteó al frente. Lo que vió la dejó extremadamente soprendida...

Ese joven estaba acurrucado sobre Lord Bielefeld y este lo abrazaba... Realmente era muy extraño aunque debía admitir que era una escena sumamente hermosa pero debía despertalos...

-Su excelencia.

-...

-Su excelencia-dijo mientras le movía el hombro.

-...

-¡LORD BIELEFELD!-le gritó, no sabía que el Maou seguía teniendo el sueño tan pesado, de echo una vez ella se había preguntado como demonios podía dormir de noche con tantas muertes y desgracias en su conciencia.

-¿Qué sucede Gisela?-preguntó él sin inmutarse demasiado.

-Su excelencia, debemos partir solo faltan unas horas para llegar a Pacto de Sangre.

-Está bien-le constestó mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente

oOoOo

No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo. Todos los habitantes del mismo quedaron anonadados al ver al Maou cabalgando con un joven pelinegro recostado sobre él más nadie dijo nada. Ninguo quería ganarse el derecho a tener una _plática _con Lord Woltorana.

Wolfram ignoró todas y cada una de las miradas que le dirigían hasta que llegó a la enfermería. Una vez allí lo recostó, dejó a Gisela con él para que lo examinara y se retiró a su despacho, no sin antes decirle que le avisara en cuanto terminara de revisar al joven.

Llegó a su oficina y se recostó en una silla. Comenzó a revisar los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Uno en particular le llamó la atención una _invitación de boda_...

Justamente Gisela entró al despacho para comunicarle queya podía pasar a la enfermería a ver al joven. Wolfram se levantó y caminó a la enfermería y lentamente abrió la puerta, lo que vió dentro lo dejó soprendido.

_Greta abrazaba a un sorprendido joven pelinegro..._

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

_¿Cuál es la pesadilla de Wolfram? ¿Quien será ese misterioso joven? __¿Porque Greta lo abraza? _¿Quien mandó la invitación? ¿Cuál es la misteriosa historia de Elizabeth?

Espero que les esté gustando esta historia.

La primera parte fue algo así como la explicación de como Gisela encontró a ese misterioso personaje. Lo demás es el primer capítulo en sí. Y al parecer la historia va para largo...

Por cierto pronto, muuy pronto, sabrán quien es el misterioso joven que dejó sorprendido a todo el castillo...

Se aceptan apuestas xD

Nos leemos!

PD: Me disculpo por cualquier error de ortografía, despues lo corregiré! Y si, se que no hay punto de comparación entre lo sucedido con Elizabeth y lo de Yuuri pero más adelante verán porque...


	3. Capítulo 2

He vuelto! Después de mucho tiempo!

Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón de nadie por la tardanza, pero espero no quieran matarme...

¡Tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo!

En fin, gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews y a quienes me pusieron en alertas y favoritos! Los adoro!

Son un amor! Bueno, creo que ya es demasiada cursilería xD

Espero lo disfruten

¡A leer!

* * *

_Greta abrazaba a un sorprendido pelinegro…_

Wolfram quedó anonadado, su hija –ahora no tan pequeña- estaba frente a él, no la había visto desde que ella tenía 10 años… Y tenía que admitir que ahora se veía sumamente hermosa.

-¿ ¡Greta! ?-preguntó muy sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al oír su nombre, la mencionada se tensó, soltó lentamente al joven y volteó a ver a quien la había llamado, a pesar de no necesitarlo, reconocería ese timbre de voz donde quiera.

Wolfram solo pudo notar en aquellos ojos odio y rencor, le costaba creer que eran los mismos que una vez lo miraron con amor y respeto.

-Nada que le interese y, si no le importa, me retiro, Su _Majestad-dijo_ con frialdad al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Greta, espera! ¡Debo hablar contigo!-dijo desesperado al ver que quería marcharse sin siquiera escucharlo.

Sabía lo que sucedía, ella lo odiaba, pero, a pesar de saberlo, él quería llamarle hija, quería tomar su mano, abrazarla y decirle que no fue su intención lo que sucedió con Yuuri, que él lo amaba y siempre lo haría, que lo lamentaba y que realmente esperaba que un día lo perdonara... Sin embargo, no lo haría. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esa joven siempre le guardaría rencor, además ¿Como podía pedirle a ella que lo perdonara, si ni siquiera él se perdonaba a sí mismo?

-Si no le molesta, _Majestad_, agradecería que no me llamara por mi nombre, eso solo lo hacen mis familiares o amigos y entre usted y yo no existe ningún lazo afectivo-le contestó y salió dando un portazo.

¿Qué se creía? Pensaba Wolfram ¿Que al verlo ella lo perdonaría y se fundirían en un abrazo? Sería estúpido, siquiera pensarlo. La vio salir sin hacer ningún movimiento, no podía hacer ya nada, su _hija _lo odiaba y él no la culpaba en lo más mínimo por eso...

* * *

Greta se dejó caer sobre la banca del patio del castillo, la que estaba debajo de un gran árbol, la misma donde se había sentado todos los días por tres años, justo donde solía ver entrenar a Yuuri...

Se recostó en el árbol para dejar a su mente recordar vagamente tiempos mejores...

Recordaba demasiado bien su infancia en Pacto de Sangre, los libros que leía junto a Wolfram, cuando dormían los tres en la misma cama, los desayunos familiares de todos los días, cuando _eran una familia.__  
_

El último recuerdo que tenia de Yuuri era cuando ambos se habían despedido, cuando él le había prometido que regresaría por ella...

Aún recordaba lo sucedido después, había ido a vivir con Annisina y, debía admitirlo, fue feliz los primeros días, pero con el correr de las semanas comenzaba a preguntarse cuando vendría.

Todas las noches, después de cenar, se acercaba a la ventana que daba a la entrada del castillo, con la esperanza ver el carruaje de su padre. Diariamente rezaba porque Yuuri apareciera y le dijera: Greta, está ya todo bien. Wolfram y yo hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Nunca sucedió.

Sin embargo, ella siguió esperando. Después de pasados unos meses comenzó a creer que todo era su culpa, que no había sido una buena hija, que Yuuri se había hartado de ella, que su estancia en ese castillo solo era una excusa, _que la había abandonado..._

A pesar de lo que imaginaba, ella seguía esperando. Incluso una vez llegó a ver el carruaje de su tío Gwendal aparecer por ahí. Ese día Annisisna le había dado varias de sus historias, las cuáles eran de números anteriores ya que desde su llegada al castillo Annisina no había vuelto a publicar una historia, y la había mandado a dormir temprano, ella le había obedecido... O al menos por un tiempo...

Como pudo se escabulló de los sirvientes y guardias y llegó al despacho de la científico, pero no pudo escuchar sus voces. A rastas, para evitar ruido, llegó al otro extremo del corredor, se asomó lentamente por la ventana y vio a ambos adultos discutiendo.

Veía la cara de expectación, suspenso y tristeza de Gwendal más la de Annisina no pudo observarla, ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Al parecer ambos iban a retirarse pronto, por lo tanto ella decidió que más tarde le pregunta

Un día, pasados ya varios meses, Annisina la citó en su despacho. Era extraño, la pelirroja frente a ella estaba seria, demasiado seria. Cuando llegó, le pidió que se sentara en una silla frente a ella y lentamente le fue contando lo sucedido...

Todas sus dudas y prejuicios infantiles fueron reemplazados por dolor:

_Yuuri estaba muerto._

_Wolfram lo había asesinado._

Y si bien era algo difícil de asimilar, aparentemente para Greta no lo fue. Ella siguió siendo la misma, guardó su dolor y siguio adelante, convencida de que a Yuuri no le gustaría que ella estuviera mal por su causa.

Los años pasaron rápido. Ahora estaba comprometida y reinaba en Surata. Tenía amigos y había encontrado a su madre ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Solo una cosa, que su padre estuviera con ella.

Ese había sido su deseo desde hacía ya varios años.

Y al ver a ese joven tuvo la esperanza de que un milagro hubiera sucedido y Yuuri estuviera vivo, pero el pelinegro no la reconocía.

Eso hizo que lagrimas imperceptibles comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas

Sintió como la abrazaban mientras le decían:

-Ya, tranquila. Todo esta bien.

Solamente pudo aferrarse a esos brazos como si no hubiera un mañana y lloró. Lloró por los dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia. Lloró por la muerte de su padre. Y, más que nada, lloró por la impotencia de ver al _asesino_ de su padre usurpando su lugar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Nail, su prometido, quien la miraba expectante. Solo atinó a sonreirle y decirle que no había sucedido nada. Él solamente correspondió la sonrisa, sabía lo que sucedía, pero tambien sabía que ella odiaba hablar de ese tema, no nescecitaba más, el dolor en los ojos de la persona que tanto amaba era más que suficiente como para evitar el tema por toda su vida si era necesario...

-Ven, vamos a la habitación. Debes descansar.

Greta solo asintió y le siguió por los pasillos rumbo a sus aposentos temporales. No debía permitirse más dolor, solo estaba allí por Cherie, en cuanto acabara su fiesta saldría y jamás regresaría a ese castillo infernal...

* * *

Después del sonoro portazo que acompañó la salida de su hija, Wolfram se quedó estático unos minutos, después volteo lentamente y observó al joven frente a él.

¿Quien era? ¿Porque Greta lo abrazaba? ¿Porque ahora lo veía con miedo?

Esto último ya que Wolfram fue acercándose al pelinegro, pero con cada paso del rubio, el azabache se movía hacia atrás mientras su mirada reflejaba temor. El Maou no pudo evitar sonreír debido a esto.

En otra ocasión, varios enfermos se habían levantado de su lecho de muerte debido a su presencia...

¿A caso, cargar con la responsabilidad de la muerte de dos personas que amaba había hecho que perdiera su hermosura?

Si así era, lo tenía merecido.

De repente el joven frente a él volvió a desmayarse. Wolfram le sostuvo de los brazos y le recostó sobre la camilla. Estaba sorprendido, ese joven no dejaba de darle sorpresas. Cuando lo recostó pasó su mano sobre su corazón. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Maryoku de agua...

Aún incrédulo, observó fijamente al joven. ¿Era eso posible?

Se separó hasta quedar a dos largos pasos del convaleciente y, sin saber porque y a sabiendas de que no le escucharía, comenzó a hablarle:

-¿Sabes? Yo tenía un esposo, se parecía a ti. Tenía un carácter sumamente dulce y adorable, yo lo amaba...

Hizo una pausa se le hacía difícil seguir hablando, lentamente acercó su mano al cabello del joven. Lo acarició con ternura y continuo hablando.

-El me salvó, cuando lo conocí comprendí que tu pasado no puede controlar tu futuro. Me ayudó a superar mis demonios internos, lo sé se que suena patético viniendo de un mazoku pero si me ayudo con eso y más... Sin embargo poco despues de que nos casamos, él me traicionó y yo...

Apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza, su respiración se volvió difícil. Su conciencia le gritaba que lo dijera, que lo admitiera:

_Yo lo asesiné._

Pero no lo haría. Al menos no ahora. Aún no asimilaba _ese punto_.

Lentamente volvió a mirar al joven frente a él. Había algo en él, que hacía que el rubio sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de protegerle, de hacerle suyo, de nunca dejarle marchar...

Negó con la cabeza, sabía que eso estaba mal. Lo conocía de hace dos días ¿Como podía sentir eso por un perfecto desconocido?

Su mente decía eso, más su corazón no lo le escuchaba.

Se acercó, poso su mano en el pecho del joven. Lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero él no podía hacer algo peor que lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Si su alma estaba condenada ¿Que importaba lo que hiciera ahora?

Acercó sus labios a los del pelinegro. Cada partícula de su cuerpo estaba expectante...

-Heika, Lady Elizabeth desea verlo-se escuchó la voz de una sirvienta.

Wolfram se paralizó y sonrió. Al parecer había alguien que no quería que tocara a ese joven.

-En seguida voy, gracias por avisarme-contestó el rubio.

Se levantó y se acomodó el cabello, salió y con cuidado cerró la puerta.

Al salir se topó con Gunther y Yozak, lo cuáles solo le saludaron por educación, pero se quedaron ahí. Los tres sumergidos en un silencio que parecía no querer romperse.

-Padre, Lord Wincott te espera para discutir los términos de mi boda con Lindsey- apareció Adolphe doblando la esquina- Lo lamento Maou-hizo un reverencia- No lo había visto.

-No se preocupe, de todas manera yo ya debía irme- dijo inclinando la cabeza y marchándose del lugar.

¿Ese era el hijo de Gunther y Yozak? No lo conocía. Ciertamente era muy parecido a Yozak, pero había algo en el chico, específicamente su ojos verdes, que no le recordaba a Gunther sino a...

Bufó, debía estar alucinando. No dormir bien tenía sus consecuencias. Era poco probable. ¡No! Él era hijo de Gunther y Yozak y punto. No iba a inmiscuirse en la vida de ellos... Pero ¿Y si sus sospechas eran verdaderas? Mejor lo olvidaba.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su despacho y vio a Elizabeth de espaldas, se acercó y la abrazó.

-Hola Elizabeth- dijo mientras la soltaba- No esperaba volver a verte.

-Bueno, yo no iba a volver, pero es el cumpleaños de Cherie-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Lo sé- tomó su mano- ¿Porque no te sientas?

Esperó a que ella se sentará y jaló una silla para estar junto a ella.

-Y bien, ¿De que querías hablarme?

Elizabeth lo miró y suspiró mientras le enseñaba un sobre sin abrir.

-Pude ver que no leíste la carta que te dejé el día que me marché.

-No, no la he abierto- dijo mientras hacía un además de tomarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No hay necesidad de que la leas si yo te lo puedo contar ¿O si?.

-Es verdad- bajó la mano- Bueno, dime

-Para no hacer la historia muy larga, recuerdas que yo te dije que sabía lo que tú sentiste cuando Yuu.. el Maou te _traicionó?_

Wolfram apretó los puños, sabía que Elizabeth diría eso, ella le había querido hecho ver sus errores, pero no aprendió a la buena así que ahora debía aguantarse.

-Si- contestó cortante.

-Bueno, creo que no es lo mismo pero sentí algo parecido a lo que tú.

Wolfram la miró extrañado ¿Desde cuando Elizabeth sabía lo que era la traición? Lo único que tenía de referencia de la vida amorosa de esa chica era su _obsesión_ para con su persona, pero nada más ¿Acaso a ella también le habían roto el corazón?

-Despues de mi corta visita al Pacto de Sangre, comprendí que tú nunca me corresponderías, que el amor que sentías era demasiado fuerte. Así que traté de superarte, comencé a salir con amigos de mi tío y un día en una fiesta conocí a un joven, me llamó la atención su forma de actuar, siempre tan decidido, tan confiado. Sabía lo que quería y como conseguirlo debido a eso, y sabrá Shinou porqué, terminé enamorándome de él. Creí que el también me amaba, comenzamos a salir, teníamos citas y parecíamos dos enamorados. Incluso mi tío se sorprendió de lo feliz que me hacía. Poco tiempo después conocí a su guardián, un hombre que no me daba buena espina pero confiaba en él, poco tiempo después descubrí que mis presentimientos no estaban equivocados.

Wolfram vio a Elizabeth bajar la cabeza, al parecer las heridas aún no cerraban. Conocía el sentimiento. La abrazó. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella se soltó y continuó hablando.

-Un día mientras estaban de visita en el castillo de mi tío, me desperté a media noche. Tuve un sueño espantoso. Quería hablar con él, quería que me consolara. Fui a su habitación. Escuché ruidos, creí que alguien había entrado a hacerle daño. Abrí la puerta... Y los vi, a ambos. Teniendo sexo. En mi propio castillo. Recuerdo que grité horrorizada. Todos se levantaron y vieron lo mismo que yo. Me sentía traicionada, herida, humillada. Mi tío los corrió de ahí y dijo que no quería volverlos a ver jamás. Es lo último que recuerdo, después me desmayé.

Wolfram estaba sorprendido, ¿Elizabeth había visto a su novio teniendo sexo con su guardián? Lo admitía. Ella conocía su sentir, la había juzgado mal. Él se había enterado por Gisela, pero debía ser mucho peor _verlo. _Se abrazaron.

-Si eso no es algo parecido a lo que pasaste, no sabría que lo sería-susurró ella.

-Tranquila, te entiendo-dijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Gwendal entraba por la puerta del castillo Pacto de Sangre, pudo ver a Gunther en una de las salas. Suspiró, aún lo amaba, pero ahora el pelilila tenía un hijo. No podía simplemente intentar que de nuevo le amara. A pesar de todo, el chico le agradaba. Su carácter era tan alegre como el de Yozak aunque mantenía un toque serio. Aún seguía incrédulo, ese no parecía hijo de Gunther. La forma en como se manejaba, en como decidía, como hacia las cosas le hacían parecer más un Bielefeld que un von Kristh...

Hacía ya tiempo que tenía esa idea rondando su cabeza, iba a averiguar la verdad, de una vez por todas...

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

Bueno sobre el maryouku que sintió Wolfram pues según yo entendí los mazokus tienen magia si están _anclados a un alma,_ de ahí que el rubio pueda _saber que tipo de maryouku_ tiene al tocar su corazón.

Y sobre lo de su _pasado_, hay un capítulo en el anime donde Stoffel le dice a Yuuri que él quiere a sus sobrinos porque no conoce su pasado, ni las cosas _horribles_ que ellos habían hecho.

Con respecto a los ojos de Adolphe, no no es hijo de Wolfram. Pero si de alguien que es muy cercano a él. Piensen ¿Quien más es un Bielefeld y tiene los ojos verdes? Les dejo eso de tarea ;)

Acerca del amor de Elizabeth, creo que si saben quien es... Pero por si acaso les daré una pista. Es un rubio platinado de ojos púrpuras...

En fin, espero les haya quedado claro, si no se entiende pues.. lo lamento *sonrisa apenada*

Y respondiendo a los reviews que dejaron en la historia, ya que a algunas de ustedes no les llegó según me han dicho:

**Makyone: **Lo lamento, me he equivocado al subir el capítulo. Espero le des una nueva leída pronto y cheques los cambios (Que no son muchos). Con respecto a que si al final Wolf será feliz, pues… Aún no sé, ustedes pidieron final feliz... pero NO dijeron para quién *sonrisa macabra*

**Natheril:** Gracias por el apoyo y tu PM, realmente me levantó el ánimo saber que hay alguien que espera mis historias.

**Tlacuilo1: **Bueno, creo que ya sabes la respuesta de tus preguntas… Además creo que ya prácticamente te conté el final… Pero NO aún tengo algunas ideas bajo la manga y espero que te sorprendas gratamente. Gracias por el apoyo y por soportar mis interminables preguntas, comienzo a creer que soy insoportable...

**NUMENEESSE: **Te mando un enorme agradecimiento, En TODAS mis historias (_cof_ aunque solo son cinco _cof_) has dejado un hermoso review, te estoy muy agradecida y en cuanto a tus preguntas y dudas (ya se me hizo costumbre dejarte así ¿verdad?) pronto sabrás las respuestas, así que paciencia mi querida lectora, paciencia…

**Asuet: **Como ya te he dicho, tienes la razón pero no te diré cuál es la real –_secreto de autora_ muajaja- Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Jaswith: **Mi amor! Es maravilloso saber que te doy esperanza (al parecer el título le queda como anillo al dedo al fic xD) Ya somos dos, al igual que tu llegue a pensar en cortarme las venas... Y créeme que quise meter a Mello a darle unas cuantas… pero creo que llegó algo tarde, aunque ganas de hacerlo no me faltan… En fin me estoy desviando, creo que tal vez lo meta y haga que Wolfram robe su chocolate ¡Muajajaja! Pobre Wolf, lo compadeceré si eso llega a ocurrir ¡Un beso!

Bueno, a petición de todas ustedes, esta historia tendrá un final feliz PERO va a haber drama ¡JA! Aunque eso del drama no se me da muy bien que digamos…

¡En fin, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
